2013.10.29 - Hooray for Paperwork
Shuffling through grading assignments was never the most fun part - but given Doug's 'assignments' were based off how well people worked together to find bugs and such, grading became a -lot- more subjective. So scratching together grades for the various students... well, sometimes it was full of sheer joy at having gotten through to a student. Mostly, though, it was just head-slapping. Sighing, Doug leans back in his office chair, before looking up towards the door as footsteps descend. "Come on in," he calls out at the knock. It wasn't often that Jocelyn ever actually visited Doug in his office. In fact, she can't actually remember visiting him in his office. But sometimes, you just had to go see the man in his office. The woman knocks at the door, and as Doug confirms that she can come in, Jocelyn walks in and closes the door behind her. "Hey Doug. Long time, no see. Well, not counting through the internet". Which Jocelyn didn't count, but she suspected Doug the techie probably did. "Got a few minutes to catch up?" Jocelyn asks the man. Despite some of the headaches she probably caused Doug, especially with her failure to get most pop and geek culture references, she did enjoy chatting with him. "Or is the siren call of grading papers too strong?" she asks with an easy smile, noting the papers and such that Doug had to deal with. Flashing a wide smile, Doug nods, motioning towards the chair opposite him. "Oh hell, if it ever does, I'd go over and ask Scott if he could adopt me, because it'd mean I'd be as bad as he is. And internet totally does. So... I heard I should be offering you congratulations?" "Geez, word spreads fast around here," Jocelyn says. "Here I was hoping to surprise you," the woman jokes as she takes a seat. Her body language, of course, tells a different story, as she knew perfectly well that news would have spread through the rumor mill quickly enough. "Thanks," she adds. "Apparently I managed to not screw up in Genosha enough to earn the promotion. Though it is nice to be back here, even if the apartment I had to myself is probably a bit nicer than the room I share with Laura," Jocelyn admits with a small grin. "How're you doing? The students not giving you too much trouble?" she asks easily. "Why? I've been recommending it for a while," Doug grins, as he stands up, reaching out to offer a hand in congratulations. "That you made it there has everything to do with what you did in Genosha and other things. Although I kind of wish you'd avoid getting your face punched in. It's not fun watching it happen to someone you're supposed to be mentoring." Tilting his head, the young man grins at Jocelyn. "Though with all the fuss lately, I think you've more than earned it." "Oh, it has been awhile since I got my face punched in. When was the last time that happened, anyway? I don't think I actually got involved in a single fight on Genosha," Jocelyn offers as she takes Doug's hand and shakes it. "Mostly it was doing office work and organizing various resistance groups. Trying to figure out how to run a hospital was...tricky to pull off, at least to the point to fool Magneto," Jocelyn admits. Though hey, it worked out. "Just remind me never to tag along with a telepath when probing through mad scientist's living lab again". Creepy. "Though you're not completely rid of me. Not like I'm actually going anywhere. Just a change of position, really," the woman offers with a shrug. "Honestly, in a lot of ways, it doesn't change much, you know? Not like it changes how I go about things daily, I suppose". That was Jocelyn's thinking, at least. "Don't worry too much about it, not much's likely to change. I mean, all it is now is a different team instead of the one we were on." Leaning back, Doug considers. "Whatever's going on with Genosha and the Horsemen, well... I wasn't sure if you were -ready- to handle that sort of thing. I mean... you're what, nineteen now? I admit, some people had doubts about whether you were old enough to handle it. You managed. You got promoted. Congratulations." Doug pulls a mischevious smile. "Want to get a beer? I figure, old enough to die for the X-Men, old enough to drink." "I don't see the two teams as really seperate anyway. Just different divisions, if you will," Jocelyn offers with a shrug. "I still consider everyone on the Young X-Men the same today as I did yesterday". Jocelyn was more concerned with the person than the title. Still, she wouldn't lie, recognition was nice. "I had my own doubts up until we got there. Then I just ignored the doubts, you know?" There's a laugh at the comment about the beer. "Doug. I'm an inner city kid. You think I haven't had a beer before? I mean, you think anyone actually cards me?" she points out with a shake of her head and an amused smile. "Just don't do it often is all," she admits. "And sure, if you're buying," the teen says. "Don't look at me, I'm a suburb yuppie, I don't know that much about inner city kids other than what they tell me," Doug grins. "I'm not like you or Kwabena. I haven't -had- to live like that. More power to you, you know?" Throwing his pencil down at the paperwork, Doug stands up. "I won't tell Ororo if you don't." Ororo...Storm! Right. Jocelyn still has to get used to thinking of some of her teachers as people with actual first names. "Works for me, you suburban yuppie," Jocelyn responds with a smirk. "Sometime I'll take you walking through some of the neighborhoods without streetlights, show you just what fun you missed out on," the woman adds, obviously not serious. Much as her background helped her out, she wouldn't actively wish it on anyone. "I think I can manage not to tell her. No promises that Jean won't randomly pick it out of my head someday. She's a tough one to keep out of your head if she's looking for you, you know?" Category:Log